Untold Truth
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Ah. I got sick of the anime not putting in dear Netto and Rocky's brotherly love thing so I made it myself. Basically everything I wish would happen in Axess. Some angst in later chapters. And Forte. MMMMMM Forte. FINISHED! Uber long last chappie.
1. The problems start

"Netto-kun, wake up!"  
  
"Nhhh," the burnete just turned over in his sleep.  
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
Netto opened a bleary eye "Rockman, it's vacation time....."  
  
"Yes, but you were going to meet up with Meiru at 10:30." said Rockman in his matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"What time is it?" said Netto stifiling a yawn  
  
"It's 10:25."  
  
"WHAT!? Ahhhhhhh, I'M GONNA DIE!"  
  
Rockman watched from the PET screen as Netto did his morning dance. Rockman always enjoyed this dance. He found it amusing. And also the emphisis provided by the curses made it all the better.  
  
Netto hopped on one foot to get on his sock. He continued in this fashion untill he fell down. This was followed by a torrent of curses.  
  
"Good thing mama isn't here." said Rockman trying to surpress his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Netto. "He continued to mutter as the pulled his bed ridden hair into his light blue bandana.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, Meiru is going to kill me." said Netto as he skated twoards the park  
  
"You wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"Grrrrrr......"  
  
His PET gave a soft beeping noise. "Netto-kun you have e-mail!"  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"It's from, the Net Saviors. They want you to go check out a glitch in the system at a building."  
  
"Rockman, can you go ahead? I will stay here and make out a e-mail to Meiru telling her where I am going." Inside Netto was thinking 'Yes, I have an excuse! I won't die!'  
  
"Ok, heres a port right here."  
  
"Good Plug in-Rockman.EXE-Transsmission!"  
  
Rockman went through the ports to where the map showed him where to go. He reached there. When he got inside he looked around. "Hey, this is a warehouse!"  
  
"Very good!" said a voice behind him. Rockman gave a start and turned around. Shademan was right there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto continued to skate towards the location. 'Weird, this is the warehouse district. I wonder why the Net Saviors would send me here?' he thought.  
  
As he reached the warehouse his feeling of suspicion increased. But he had to go in because Rockman was in there.  
  
As he walked in he felt even more uneasy.  
  
"Rockman! Rockman!" he called out into the dusty depths.  
  
Suddenly net convertors popped up outside and turned the warehouse into a dimentional area.  
  
Netto became doubly concious. It was obvious to him it was a trap. But he had to find Rockman!  
  
Just then a shower of pixles appeared before him. He tensed up preparing to do whatever it took.....  
  
"Rockman!" there was the blue navi, lying unconcious. Netto ran over to him.  
  
"Rockman, Rockman!" Netto picked up the blue navi in his arms trying vainly to wake him up.  
  
Rockman's eyes fluttered. Then he gasped "Netto-kun, look out!"  
  
Another shower of pixles came up behind Netto and he felt himself be lifted off the ground. He locked into the cold, cold eyes of Shademan. Shademan reached over and pulled Netto's PET out of his grip.  
  
"Now you can't cross fuse!" he said smiling as he threw Netto to the floor beside Rockman.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Netto landed on the floor next to Rockman. "Ow."  
  
"Ha ha! You aren't so tough when you can't cross fuse!" said a voice to their right.  
  
"Beastman!" said Rockman.  
  
"Beastman is the least of your worries, de puku! Because I am here, de puku!"  
  
Netto turned around to see Bubbleman standing behind him.  
  
"And of course what would this be without me!" said Flashman as he came in to the left.  
  
Shademan smiled his cold smile and looked down on them. "So you are sourrounded, and unable to use any chips, let alone your crossfusion chip. Now, what are you going to do?"  
  
Netto looked at Rockman for some kind of help. Rockman had no idea what to do! If only he hadn't rushed in so fast.  
  
"Heart Slash!" a pink heart flew in and hit Bubbleman in the head. Rockman didn't need a second opening. He grabbed Netto's arm and pulled him through the opening. They ran over to stand by Roll.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Netto.  
  
"Meiru-chan got your e-mail and came here to see if you were just trying to avoid being late. When she saw how much trouble you were in she sent me and went to go get the others."  
  
"She can't trust me, can she?" said Netto sweatdropping.  
  
"Well, you should have used crossfusion by now."  
  
"Shademan has Netto's PET." said Rockman.  
  
Plantman appeared in a shower of pixels. "I have changed the program as you wished, Shademan-sama."  
  
"What program?" asked Netto.  
  
Shademan looked at him and his smile broadened. "You will see soon. Now, I belive it's time to continue with out plan."  
  
"Like hell you will!" said Netto sprinting and making a flying takle to Shademan. Shademan turned around and a forcefield appeard throwing Netto back into the wall.  
  
"You still have that bravery. But bravery without power is stupididty." And with that he dissapeared in his pixel shower.  
  
"Netto-kun!" Rockman ran over to his friend to see what had happened. Netto was rubbing the back of his head. Rockman knelt beside him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but that hurt."  
  
The Darkloids around them laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Download Compete  
  
The navi smiled. He was finnally back in the computer. Now he could finish what he set out to do. But first he had to find the one who sent him fleeing into that hell of a robot, Rockman.  
  
The navi picked up his sand colored cloak and defiantly threw it around his shoulders.  
  
Forte would not make the same mistake twice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you want with us?" yelled Netto  
  
"Netto-kun..." Rockman didn't like to see Netto swear so much  
  
"Heh, you will see soon enough." said Beastman. Then he turned around and used his claws to slash the net converter. As it shattered all of the navis began to pixilate back into the net. And, to his horror, so did Netto.  
  
He held his hand in front of his face and saw it start to desinigrate. He felt panic well-up in his chest. All he knew what was going on after that was that he felt unspeakable pain. His body was on fire. Being ripped apart adam by adam. He tried to scream but found he had no voice.  
  
As he came back in pn the Net side Rockman's eyes widened.  
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
Netto looked worse for the wear and looked at Rockman shakily. "R-Rockman. I...." Then he seemed to lose all grip on reality and collapsed  
  
"Netto-kun!" Roll ran over to supourt him.  
  
"I-it hurts...." he whispered.  
  
"What did you do!?" Rockman demanded angrily.  
  
"Do?" asked Plantman. "Well, I went to the net-converter and made it so it would translate all of the matter inside into data."  
  
"All, would include the human brat." said Beastman, smiling. "And now that we have your PET you can't use crossfusion. Both of you are now defenseless."  
  
Then, the net seemed to.....blink. Rockman couldn't quite put his finger on it but something seemed wrong. Then he looked down and the floor was pixelating.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Plantman, what happened?-de puku." said Bubbleman. Aperatnly this wasn't meant to happen.  
  
"I don't know." Plantman went over to the program and looked inside. "The data transfer from the kid was too much. The net is destroying it's self."  
  
Everyone looked at him with shock. Even the shadows seemed to give a start......  
  
"We must tell Shademan-sama!" said Beastman and with that all of the Darkloids dissapeared in their own respective pixel shower.  
  
"Damn!" said Netto.  
  
Roll who was still supourting him looked down at him. "A-are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Netto looked up at Roll and smiled. "Y-yeah. I think. It just really hurt."  
  
Rockman looked at Netto. He was actually in the same world as Netto. He could touch him. Tell him.....everything.....all the unspoken lies......  
  
"Rockman, whats wrong?" asked Netto.  
  
"W-what? Oh, nothing."  
  
Then new pixel figures appeared. Rockman got ready to fight in case. But as the pixles too form he realeased the tension. Glyde was done first.  
  
"Rockman, we have no contact with out operators. Something has happ......oh ...... my........"  
  
As the rest of the navis apeared they all stared at Netto. He blushed and looked at the floor, he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
Gutsman saw his uneasyness and decided to break the tension. "Stay away from my Roll, degasu!"  
  
All the navis laughed and some of the tension was lifted. Netto was very greatful to Gutsman at that moment.  
  
"What happened?" asked Iceman in his high voice.  
  
"Plantman somehow converted the program to take everything into the net that was inside the net-converter. Thats also why the net is destroying it's self. I guess a human is just too much to download." said Rockman  
  
"Can he go back?" asked Glyde.  
  
"No the net converter was destroyed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ummm, guys?" said Netto. "I think we need to leave. Because the ground is starting to ummmmm..... dissapear."  
  
All the navis looked down and sure enough. It was dissapearing.  
  
"Let's go see if the Internet City is still there." said Roll.  
  
"Good idea." said Rockman. 


	2. The Viruses Attack!

"Good idea." said Rockman.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!" said Netto.  
  
As the group walked through the city they all looked around.  
  
"There is no one here........." whispered Netto.  
  
"No, what happened?" asked Rockman  
  
"There was an emergency plug out but since we were in the net converted area we didn't plug out. We didn't have to." said Glyde.  
  
A shadow watched them, waiting for his move.......  
  
Netto shivered "This is so.....creepy."  
  
Roll nodded. "Yeah, it is. I think we need to find a safe place. Because we can't plug out."  
  
"It's not like we would plug out- degasu. Because then we would have to leave Rockman here-degasu." said Gutsman  
  
Iceman nodded "Yeah, we wouldn't leave them here."  
  
"Thanks everyone!" said Rockman.  
  
Netto just stood there, shivering.  
  
Rockman noticed his distress. "Are you ok?"  
  
Netto looked at him. "Yeah, it's just.....it's kinda......"  
  
"Scary?" Rockman asked.  
  
Netto nodded.  
  
"Well, this is the center of the net. So it will be the last to go. And the net stadium is surrounded by so many firewalls to keep the power of the battlechips in I think that will be the safest place to go." said Rockman.  
  
"That's a good idea-degasu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked up to the stadium Netto's eyes widened.  
  
"It's a lot bigger from the inside huh?" said Rockman.  
  
Netto just nodded.  
  
When they got inside Iceman spoke up. "I think we should look around to make sure that there are no navis here that are stuck or something. This was probably the last place evacuated. And if there was a fight going on someone might have gotten hurt."  
  
Everyone nodded and split off into different groups.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto walked down a corridor by himself looking around. He wasn't necessarily looking for anything, he was just looking at the net amazed. 'It's so pretty.' he thought. He didn't notice the shadow behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rockman walked down another corridor. He was starting to think this was a bad idea, Netto should not be by himself. He walked into a room and found Woodman, lying on his back.  
  
"Woodman! Are you ok?" he ran over to his friend.  
  
Woodman sat up. "Y-yeah, I tried to go back through the link before it was cut off but I was too late. I think I ran into a barrier of some kind. But I'm ok." Then he looked at Rockman. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I......"  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Netto-san?" said Woodman very confused.  
  
"Oh-no!" Rockman stood up and ran towards the yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto was standing over the still unconscious Sharkman. He had tried to wake him up, unsuccessfully, for 15 minutes. When he turned around he had found his back surrounded by viruses.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he had yelled at the top of his lungs. He did not like surprises.  
  
Sharkman's eyes fluttered. He opened then in time to see Netto being zapped by an electric type virus. The boy's eyes were shut in pain as he glowed with the attack that was hitting him.  
  
Sharkman needed no further bidding. "Fin-cutter!" The electric viruses disappeared as the water attack hit them, destroyed by their own attacks.  
  
Netto gasped as he fell on his hands and knees. Sharkman went over to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Netto nodded. "Damn, that hurt......"  
  
Rockman followed by Woodman came into the room. Rockman ran over to his friend.  
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
"I-It's ok Rockman. I just got hit by a virus."  
  
"Netto-kun! That's not ok! You are still human!"  
  
Sharkman looked confused and Woodman looked a little stressed. "What is going on he...." he started when Roll followed by Skullman and Glyde followed by Blues ran into the room.  
  
Skullman and Blues' eyes widened as they saw the boy. Netto looked up and started to blush. He didn't like this kind of attention.  
  
Finally Iceman and Gutsman ran in. "We heard a yell-degasu!"  
  
Roll went by Netto and knelt by him. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked quietly.  
  
Netto pushed Roll and Rockman away. "I'm fine. I just wasn't paying that much attention, that's all." Every muscle in his body hurt from the shock. And on top of that he was starting to feel a little sleepy. He remembered that sometimes if you get shocked a side effect was sleep. 'Great' he thought 'Just what I need, to collapse in front of everyone'  
  
Blues looked at the human trying to stand. He smiled as his stubborn streak came through when he swayed but did not collapse. 'He survived an attack from a virus with enough electrical power to short out a whole neighborhood and he's still conscious.' he thought to himself. 'That kid has guts.'  
  
The Net Agent navis were looking from Netto to Rockman in confused glances.  
  
"Netto came in through a net converter." said Glyde.  
  
"How was that managed?" asked Sharkman  
  
"Plantman reprogrammed it. It's also the reason why the net is starting to destroy it's self."  
  
Netto was getting more and more sleepy. Rockman was starting to feel a little achy too. But he didn't know why.  
  
"I think we should go somewhere else and discuss this." said Roll  
  
They nodded and went to a bigger room with a view outside. As they looked on the terrain they saw that the net had destroyed it's self to the area right up to the border of the stadium.  
  
"We're trapped." said Rockman quietly.  
  
Blues and the Net Agent navis looked at Rockman. "Oh, the explanation...."  
  
Netto only half listened. He was lying down using his backpack as a pillow. He fell asleep listening to Rockman relaying the day's adventures. 


	3. WWW has returned! Good or bad?

Forte smiled as he saw Netto drift off to sleep. The kid was a lot stronger than most humans that was for sure. He wondered how hard it would be to capture him. He was still trying to figure out how to have his revenge on Rockman. And the viruses he released had given him an answer.  
  
Netto, his twin brother. Who didn't know he was a twin.......  
  
He was the blue brat's weak spot.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Netto was still felling a little under the weather.  
  
"Ugh..... my head......"  
  
"Netto-kun, you need to rest more." said Rockman  
  
"How, there is no night and you guys don't sleep. It feels weird....."  
  
"You still need to try. Otherwise you will get more and more exhausted."  
  
Netto had nothing to say to that so he just crossed his arms a sulked.  
  
"He's like a three year old..." said Blues  
  
Rockman overheard his comment.  
  
"I think he's having a hard time adjusting. Were lucky that for some reason he doesn't need to eat. But he hasn't slept for more than 3 hours for the past three days. It's no wonder he's a bit crabby."  
  
Blues looked at the sulking Netto and thought it over.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right."  
  
Rockman looked at Netto and felt a little guilty. His best friend was going through so much and he wanted to help. But the relationship between a navi and a human was always known as "friendly". Now brothers......  
  
"No." he said softly "I can't say...."  
  
"Say what?" asked Blues.  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
"Ok." said Blues and he walked off down a hall. But he wasn't so sure. Rockman was hiding something. He was sure of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto had fallen asleep early. Not on his own will but more from exhaustion. Roll smiled as she saw him the next morning.  
  
"Where's you headband Netto-kun?"  
  
Netto looked up and realized it fell off when he was asleep. He looked over to where he had been sleeping. The blue headband was no where to be found.....  
  
"Ahhhh!" He yelled, very frustrated. He ran into the hallway to go look for it.  
  
Roll stood there blinking at the human's odd reaction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Netto ran down the halls looking for his headband. He needed that! He looked so stupid without it. Plus it keeps his hair out of his eyes, especially when he netbattled.  
  
Not that it mattered now.....  
  
As Netto walked down the halls with these thoughts a shadow watched him.....  
  
Netto kept on going through the winding halls trying to remember where he was yesterday. He saw the doors he and the others had come through. He looked at them and started to turn around.  
  
*bang bang* He heard thumps on the door. "W-who's there!" he called, getting ready to sprint....  
  
"We are stuck out here!" said a high pitched voice. "And Elecman is hurt!"  
  
"Elecman!" Netto was shocked. Then he recognized the voice. "Coloredman?"  
  
There was a pause on the other side. "Netto?"  
  
"Elecman is hurt?" Netto called.  
  
"Yes, we are managing to not be deleted by Fireman's flame shield but it's not going to last much longer!" said another voice.  
  
"Magicman?" Netto was now convinced it wasn't a trick. Still, they were enemies...  
  
"H-hold on! I'm gonna go get Rockman!"  
  
"P-please open. I-I can't keep this up much longer....."  
  
Fireman did sound really weak......  
  
"Ok, one second!"  
  
Netto ran to the door and pulled as hard as he could. The door cracked and fire shot through making sure whatever was deleting the net stayed outside. Through the flames came the WWW navis. They weren't kidding. Elecman was in bad shape.  
  
As openly as Netto stared at them, they stared back. "How?" Started Magicman  
  
"Later" said Netto "He looks really hurt. We need to get him to Roll."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that should do it" said Roll "You are lucky you got him here when you did. He wouldn't have lasted much longer."  
  
Elecman was sitting up and looking around. "Ow, that hurt...."  
  
"What happened?" asked Sharkman  
  
"We ran into Shademan and his lackeys...." said Elecman darkly. Then he saw Netto. "How?"  
  
Rockman explained and the WWW navis listened. When he finished Elecman let out a breath.  
  
"Wow, that's one hell of an adventure.... Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He pulled out a blue object and tossed it to Netto. "Shademan dropped it. I thought it was a fake but I guess not."  
  
Netto looked at the object. "My PET! Thank-you!"  
  
"No problem kid." said Elecman.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Forte looked at the scene. The pitiful human..... so innocent.  
  
And Rockman, who was part human.... Neither of them deserved to live. Forte had to wait for the right time to get the kid. And that time would be soon. Then his revenge on Rockman would be complete. 


	4. FORTE!

Netto continued to walk though the hallways of the stadium. By now all of the net had been deleted right up to the stadium's boundaries. Rockman had told him that the reason that the stadium didn't delete it's self was because there were so many firewalls to keep in battle chip data. The firewalls were there so innocent navis didn't get hurt by something like a Program Advance.  
  
Netto had thought it over and decided that it was a really good plan. But now he was more grateful for the fact that they weren't getting destroyed.  
  
As Netto walked down the halls the shadows gave a flutter. 'Yes' thought Forte 'Now is the perfect time. So close......'  
  
"Looking for this, kid?" Netto looked up into the eyes of Elecman. Then he looked at what was in his hand.  
  
"My bandana!" he said "Thank-you so much!"  
  
"No problem kid."  
  
"You have been finding a lot of my things lately." said Netto laughing.  
  
Elecman managed a smile "Yeah, I guess it's a gift."  
  
Netto tied the bandana around his head, pushing his hair out of the way. Elecman smiled as his hair once again stuck straight up.  
  
"You look better with the bandana. You hair isn't as floppy." said Elecman  
  
Netto laughed at this "Yeah, I look stupid with my hair cut short and it gets really floppy if it grows too long. So I use my bandana."  
  
Elecman laughed at this "I am really happy I'm not human. I wouldn't want to worry about those kind of things."  
  
Netto thought for a moment, then smiled. "No I guess not."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Forte watched the kid and navi converse.  
  
He was so close!  
  
But wait. Why did he want to do it in the shadows?  
  
Let everyone see.  
  
Forte smiled. He had his revenge plot......  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Netto-kun, you have your headband back!" said Roll  
  
"Yeah, Elecman found it."  
  
Roll looked at Elecman. "Is that right?" she said  
  
Elecman shifted uncomfortably under her stare.  
  
"That was very nice of you." she said  
  
Elecman managed to crack a weak smile.  
  
"I think we...." started Rockman. But he was interrupted by an explosion.  
  
They all looked up to see what had caused the explosion.  
  
"Forte!" said Blues.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Forte smiled at the shocked expressions on the Navi's and Netto's faces.  
  
He had once again struck fear into their hearts.  
  
He had missed that feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto watched as Forte lifted up his buster. And aim it straight at Rockman.  
  
"Look out!" he yelled  
  
Rockman was a step ahead and jumped out of the way.  
  
But it was a second too late untill they saw his true target.  
  
"NETTO-KUN!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto saw the blast come at him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand there..... he had to move.......but where! Why didn't he move.... He...  
  
Blues ran into the path and picked up the frozen boy and jumped smoothly out of the way.  
  
Forte smirked. Of course the brat froze. All humans were cowards. No matter how they tried to prove it otherwise.  
  
Netto looked at Forte and his smirk. He had never been so angry in his life!  
  
He didn't realize that the syncro chip was in his hand untill Rockman had come over and looked at put his hand on Netto's shoulder.  
  
"Do you think you can manage?" he asked softly.  
  
Netto nodded and proceeded to slot in battle chips.  
  
"Ok, I'm with you 100%"  
  
"Syncro chip! Slot-in!" he yelled  
  
"CROSS FUSION!" both were in perfect harmony.  
  
Netto felt his body get stronger as he fused with Rockman.  
  
Forte laughed and jumped to the ground in front of Netto and Rockman.  
  
"Finally, a real battle."  
  
Netto didn't talk back. He only summoned a sword.  
  
"If that's the way you want it." said Forte. Then he threw off his cloak and got into battle position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forte smiled at the boy. "Bravery without power is stupidity."  
  
Netto gasped "Y-you...."  
  
"I have been watching you for some time." Forte got his buster ready.  
  
Netto never took his eyes of Forte's arms. He knew that he would make the first move soon.  
  
Bam!  
  
Netto leapt out of the way and landed behind Forte. He then slashed at him with his sword.  
  
Forte knowingly took the damage. He then pretended to be hurt. He took Netto's second of hesitation and aimed his own sword at him. Netto took the hit full force but didn't fare so well as Forte.  
  
Netto crashed into the back wall and went through it. Forte smiled as he picked his way back though the rubble as it digitized.  
  
Netto then summoned his cannon and shot. Forte dodged and Netto took his time in the air to get behind him. When Forte landed Netto put a slash in his side.  
  
Forte jumped back clutching his wound. 'The brat is better than I thought.'  
  
"Time to end this!" he said aloud. He focused all his energy on his buster. Netto took another shot at him with hi-cannon but an invisible force-field protected him from the shot. Netto's eyes widened.  
  
"Say good bye." said Forte and released the shot.  
  
Netto saw and gazed into it's bright depths. He then seemed to come out of his trance. He canceled the power of the cross-fusion chip. As Rockman appeared next to him Netto shoved him out of the way.  
  
Rockman hit the ground and looked up in time to see Netto get blasted by the white light. He flew backwards and into the ground, leaving a indentation trail to were he had first hit the ground to were he lay.  
  
"NEETO-KUN!"  
  
Forte collapsed slightly still clutching his wound. He stared at the unmoving human.  
  
'He was willing to give up his life for....... a......navi?'  
  
Rockman rushed over to his fallen friend.  
  
"Netto-kun, NETTO-KUN!"  
  
Blues appeared in front of Forte and brought out his sword. Forte just disappeared. Blues blinked then hearing Rockman's cries went over to him.  
  
"Is he....."  
  
Rockman sobbed "I don't know. I can't tell....."  
  
Roll looked at Netto. "I can only heal navis...." she whispered.  
  
Glyde went over and took charge. He put two fingers against Netto's neck.  
  
"He's still alive. But barely....." he announced.  
  
Rockman looked at Glyde. "H-how..."  
  
Glyde smiled "I may not be a battle navi. I take care of Yaito-sama. I know how to check for this kind of stuff from watching the doctors heal Yaito."  
  
"Can you heal him?" asked Rockman  
  
Glyde sighed "I don't know...." he said finally.  
  
Roll looked at Netto's pale face. "Let's get him out of the open first." she said  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As Forte healed himself he watched the scene from the shadows.  
  
'Stupid human.' he thought 'Why would he care so much about data. All humans don't care. He doesn't even know about Saito. Yet, still, he cares.'  
  
Forte watched them carry him off the arena.  
  
'I won't fail next time.' 


	5. Big Battle

Rockman stayed beside Netto all day and night for the next two days. Still the human wouldn't wake up.  
  
Rockman watched helplessly as Netto became more and more weak. He could tell hid breathing was shorter and his temperature was going down.  
  
"Only use this if you have too."  
  
"Why Papa?" Rockman remembered waking up the first day.  
  
"Because. As much as you love Netto, he does not remember you. I am sorry but he can't know you are his twin. You are only to use the Saito.bat if it's absolutely essential."  
  
"Why, what would be so bad if I did?"  
  
"It will create a link between yours and his minds. All he feels you will and all you feel he will. But it can also be used to save one or the others life. But I am stressing this. Only use it if it is absolutely essential."  
  
"I promise Papa."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rockman looked down on his dying brother.  
  
"I won't let you suffer my fate nii-san." whispered Rockman.  
  
He looked deep in himself and found the program. He opened it and gasped. He felt Netto.  
  
Netto was right there. Next to him. In his mind.  
  
Rockman felt his pain and activated the rest of the program. Netto's breathing became deeper.  
  
A few hours passed and the color returned to his cheeks.  
  
As the other navis passed through the room Rockman stayed vigilantly by Netto's side.  
  
In about 10 hours Netto groaned. Fireman who was keeping Rockman company gave a start.  
  
Netto's eyes fluttered. He looked up at Rockman and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Rockman."  
  
Rockman smiled and nodded back. Too happy to speak. But in his mind he thought.  
  
'Hello nii-san.'  
  
Netto looked up into Rockman's green eyes.  
  
"Hey, Rockman."  
  
"Hey, Netto-kun. Are you ok?"  
  
Netto nodded his head. "I feel really tired....." his voice started to drift.  
  
Rockman nodded. "You should rest."  
  
Netto did not answer but instead fell asleep.  
  
Fireman came over and put his hand on Rockman's shoulder.  
  
"He'll be ok."  
  
Rockman nodded, "Yeah, he's strong."  
  
Rockman stood up and walked out of the room. He had much to think about.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Should I tell him. He deserves to know but......  
  
Rockman sat in the hallway outside Netto's room.  
  
I promised Papa. I have never lied. I can't......  
  
Rockman put his head in his hands.  
  
Ah, but you are lying to Netto-kun aren't you? said a nasty little voice.  
  
Rockman didn't notice Roll coming down the hall.  
  
"That's right. It's all and unspoken lie." he whispered.  
  
"What is?" asked Roll.  
  
Rockman looked up; startled.  
  
"I-I...." he stuttered.  
  
Just then Netto came out of the room, holding on to the door frame.  
  
"Netto!" said Roll "You just woke up! You should be resting. That attack would have deleted one of us. You are lucky you are alive....." As Roll pulled Netto back into the room, Rockman gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank-you Netto!" he said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Netto tried three more escape attempts but each time Roll caught him. Of course Rockman and the other navis watched this with great interest.  
  
"She doesn't even let me stand up!" said Netto, ranting to Elecman the next day.  
  
"She is really worried about you. You know you almost didn't make it." he said  
  
"I'm feeling better." said Netto crossing his arms.  
  
Elecman smiled. "What you did was near suicide. All just to save your navi. Most humans look apoun us as bits of data. Why were you willing to give up your life for Rockman?"  
  
Netto looked up at Elecman. "I-I....."  
  
Elecman watched the squirming boy. "I'm just stating some facts. You know that even though we are also friends, Elec-Hakushau still sees me a disposable. Just like when I fought Magnetman."  
  
Netto's eyes widened. Then he sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I just.....feel something with Rockman. I don't know why or how. But ever since I met him I felt something that was missing came back....."  
  
Rockman had frozen right outside the doorway, shocked. Roll who was with him inhaled sharply. "Wow...." she whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few days Netto got stronger and stronger. He still hurt everywhere but it had dulled to a low throbbing instead of a fire.  
  
On one day where he had escaped Roll, Netto was walking down the hall and talking with Rockman.  
  
"Do you always hurt this much after every battle?" Netto asked.  
  
Rockman shook his head. "No, if we had some HP Recovery chips we might have been able to find a way to take away the pain. But we have no chips besides yours and you don't have any."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No. I thought that was weird."  
  
"It is. I had 5, 50 HP chips in my bag....."  
  
"That's weird." said Rockman  
  
Forte smiled as he held up the chips. 'Thanks for healing me kid.' he thought. 


	6. The Truth

Netto was in the stadium field enjoying the artificial sunlight. He was stretched out on his back enjoying the warmth.  
  
Magicman came over. "Having fun?" he asked.  
  
Netto looked up startled. "Huh? Oh... yeah."  
  
Blues and Sharkman came out talking in soft voices about something.  
  
"Oh, hello Magicman and Netto." said Sharkman  
  
"Hi!" said Netto brightly.  
  
Rockman and Roll had come out looking for Netto.  
  
"Netto, you should still take it easy!" said Roll.  
  
Netto sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Roll-chan...." said Rockman  
  
"Don't Roll-chan me, he still needs rest!"  
  
Blues smiled.  
  
As Roll started another rant Forte absorbed the last HP chip.  
  
Everyone looked shocked as Forte came out.  
  
"Forte!" Netto gasped  
  
"Hello, kid."  
  
"You...you were half deleted!" said Rockman  
  
Forte threw the now useless chips at Netto's feet.  
  
"You!"  
  
Forte disappeared and came up behind Netto and in one swift motion hit Netto behind the head.  
  
Rockman watched Netto drop and brought up his buster. Forte jumped forward and held the unconscious Netto in his arms.  
  
"Go ahead shoot."  
  
All of the navi's dropped their default weapons for fear of hitting the boy.  
  
Forte laughed and disappeared.  
  
"Otouto....." Rockman whispered.  
  
The other navis stared at Rockman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rockman stood there in shock. His brother....had......been....taken......  
  
Roll went over to Rockman and put her hand on his shoulder. "Rockman, Netto isn't your brother. You are just in shock."  
  
Rockman brushed Roll's hand away. "He's gone. I promised papa I would protect him and he's gone."  
  
"Rockman, I know you care for Netto-kun but it's impossible." said Sharkman  
  
Shock was starting to be replaced by anger. "Is it?!" he said  
  
None of them had ever heard Rockman use that voice.  
  
"It's not impossible. I am his brother. His twin to be exact." with each word Rockman's voice grew louder and louder.  
  
"Rockman....how?" asked Roll  
  
Rockman looked at her startled. "I...I...." he sighed. "When I was about one year old I died." He looked around and saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"I had a heart condition called HBD....."  
  
Yuuchihirou stood outside the door pacing. A man in a white coat came out and shook his hand.  
  
"Congratulations Yuu-san. Two boys. Twins. Very healthy."  
  
Yuuichihirou's eyes sparkled. "Can I...."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. Haruka-san is a bit weak. The second one gave up a bit more resistance then the first." the doctor laughed "That ones going to be a fighter. Mark my words."  
  
Yuuichihirou laughed as he went into the room. He leaned over and kissed his wife.  
  
Then he looked at the boys. One was lying peacefully in his mothers arms. The other was squirming. Yuuichihirou reached down and picked up the squirming one.  
  
The baby looked at him with wide gray eyes. Yuuichihirou could see the beginnings of brown in their stormy depths.  
  
"So what are we going to name them?" he asked his wife.  
  
"I like Netto and Saito."  
  
Yuuichihirou smiled and bent down to kiss his wife. "Me too."  
  
~~~~  
  
He once again paced the hall. This time more anxiously. "Papa?" said a small voice from his arms. "Shhhh," he said "Just a little longer." He looked down into his son's big brown eyes.  
  
Then he heard a sound that made his own heart stop.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"  
  
"No." he whispered "It....can't......"  
  
He heard Haruka's sobs and watched as the doctor came out of the office.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hikari-Hakase. He didn't stand a chance."  
  
He gripped his living son so hard that he squeaked. "Saito...." he whispered.  
  
"And so I died and papa converted my DNA into data and made me a navi to watch Netto-kun to make sure he stayed out of trouble."  
  
All the navis listened in complete shock.  
  
"Do....you....remember?" asked Roll  
  
Rockman nodded. "Yeah, I've only been alive for three years so I really remember everything. Weird huh?"  
  
"Does Netto know?" asked Woodman  
  
"No.... Papa made me promise not to tell him. That's why Forte wanted him..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forte was underground in the dark caves. He smiled as he realized who had built the tunnels.  
  
"Thanks gospel." he said.  
  
He set Netto inert form on a flat rock and put his hand on his forehead. Then he started to absorb his memories.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Meiru-chan!" Netto was running away from the pink haired girl.  
  
"Were gonna be late for our first day of school and it's you fault!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Papa!" Netto ran gleefully to his dad.  
  
"Hi!" Forte watched as the Scientist lifted his son into the air.  
  
"How long are you gonna stay?" asked Netto  
  
"I'm afraid only three days....."  
  
"Ohh....."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you were gonna be bigger!" said Netto  
  
Forte watched Rockman face fault. He smiled, he remembered this memory.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Forte saw an open casket with a miniature body inside.  
  
He saw Netto looking around and his parents crying.  
  
He then looked into the casket.  
  
"Saito...."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Forte took his hand off of Netto's forehead.  
  
"He didn't know he had a brother yet he was willing to give his life. He doesn't remember anything but the funeral. What is it that makes me feel for this child."  
  
He saw Netto stir.  
  
"Rockman?....." Netto groggily opened his eyes.  
  
Instead he saw Forte's red eyes staring back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto sat up and stared in horror at the cloaked navi.  
  
"Wha...." he stood up bracing himself.  
  
Forte smiled at the boy. "Welcome to my humble abode. I have been here since your navi forced me into that junk heap of a robot and I re- downloaded my self back into the net. I found these caves. They were probably built be gospel to keep his identity a secret untill he became strong enough to come into the light. Now lets start by what you know."  
  
Netto kept on staring at the navi. "W-what am I doing here? Why did you t- take me?" Netto started to back up and walked into the wall behind him. He winced as the wall hit the tender spot that was created by Forte.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried and put his hand on the tender spot. Forte looked at the kid with a puzzled look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
Netto looked up surprised at the navi. Forte himself was surprised. He wondered why he should care.  
  
"I-i'm fine." said Netto  
  
"Good. Now kid I need you to tell me something. Do you remember someone named Saito?"  
  
"What?!" said Netto  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Angsty Chapter

Rockman was pacing around the room.  
  
"He was taken right from under my nose! I should have been watching!"  
  
Roll went over to Rockman and put her hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have some anything against him. He's too strong."  
  
Rockman looked at Roll. "I know..... but Forte knows about me being Saito. I don't want Netto to learn that way."  
  
Roll smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that wont happen. But you can look for him."  
  
Rockman smiled at his friend. "I will. I think I know where he is....."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Satio...." whispered Netto. "I....remember......."  
  
Forte stared at Netto. 'Did I bring up a lost memory....'  
  
Netto snapped out of his daydream. "I don't know..." he said finally  
  
Forte smiled "Saito is your twin brother. Your dead.....twin brother."  
  
Netto looked at Forte sharply but didn't say anything.  
  
"And he was brought back by your dad...... as data. Which was created into Rockman.EXE."  
  
Netto stared at forte. "That's not true." he whispered "Rockman would have told me. We...."  
  
Forte laughed "Deny it all you want kid. He is your brother and you dad and himself didn't trust you enough to tell you!"  
  
Netto stared in shock "No..no...that's.....not......true.............."  
  
Forte smiled. "Yes, it's true. Wonder why your dad was never there? He was too busy being a dad to your precious navi."  
  
Netto's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"NETTO-KUN!" Netto heard the voice. He looked down the caves and saw Rockman's silhouette on the wall.  
  
"No...."  
  
Rockman came into the room. "Netto-kun!"  
  
Netto started to back away from him. "No...... it's not true."  
  
Forte watched the scene with glee.  
  
"What's not true?" asked Rockman  
  
As this unfolded the other navi's came into the room.  
  
"You never told me?" said Netto "Why?"  
  
"Netto-kun...I....dad made me promise...."  
  
"Papa?" Netto's voice grew in volume "Papa made you promise? He never cared to stay with me for more than 3 days at a time and yet he stayed with you for how long? I barely knew my own family. And yet you never told me? Why should I care what he made you promise. I know he never programmed you to follow and certain rules like Blues or something."  
  
Blues looked at the angry boy. 'He's right. Rockman has more of a free will than I.'  
  
"Netto... I wanted to tell you I really did!"  
  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!"  
  
Forte stared at him. Unbidden one of Netto's memories came up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yay, yay! My birthday!" The happy soon-to-be-6 year old Netto was dancing around the room.  
  
Netto's mom smiled. "Papa should be her soon." she said  
  
"YAY, PAPA!" Netto's dance became faster  
  
Then the phone rang. "Papa papa papa!" Netto bounded over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"HI!" he said into the mouth piece.  
  
"Hello Netto?"  
  
"PAPA!" Netto was overjoyed  
  
"Listen Netto? I need to work on a project and it's taking longer than usual. I won't make it to your party. I'm sorry."  
  
Netto's face fell.  
  
"I'll try and make it up to you. How about...."  
  
Netto did not hear the rest. He just felt shock. Forte couldn't hear it anymore either.  
  
Later that night and the rest of the memory was Netto crying in his mothers arms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Forte looked at the young boy who was now crying. The tears poured down his cheeks as he yelled.  
  
Rockman looked at him too. He had never known Netto went through this much pain......  
  
Roll went over to the sobbing boy and put her arms around him.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok...." she said soothingly.  
  
Netto just sobbed. For all the pain of not knowing his own family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto had finally sobbed himself to sleep in Roll's arms. Roll quietly picked up the sleeping boy and started to walk through the tunnels. The other navi's followed her.... and to everyone's surprise, including his own, so did Forte.  
  
'Why am I following? What attachment do I have to the kid. He's just a human after all. Inferior human. Why should I care?'  
  
'Ahhhh,' said a nasty little voice in his head 'But you are the one who told him. You brought this on.'  
  
'Why should I even care? I have never cared about humans before. Why should I start now?'  
  
As Forte has his silent argument Rockman looked at Roll carrying Netto.  
  
"Roll-chan, why are you mad at me?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?" she said in an angry voice  
  
Rockman winced "Are you angry because I didn't tell you who I was?" he asked quietly  
  
Roll looked at Rockman with her green eyes. "No, I am mad at you because you didn't tell Netto who you were."  
  
"Papa...."  
  
"Told you? Sure but are you positive you were just honoring your fathers wishes or were you running away?"  
  
Rockman stared at her "Why would I run away?"  
  
"You tell me." she said, her voice hard  
  
Rockman opened his mouth but Roll cut him off.  
  
"Better yet, tell Netto. He deserves to hear it more than me." and with that she walked into the artificial light of the net leaving Rockman in the cold dark of the caves and his mind. 


	8. Forte's Past

As Netto slept Rockman sat on the empty stands of the stadium. It seemed so empty.....  
  
Forte came out and wordlessly sat next to Rockman. Rockman didn't even acknowledge he had he had come untill Forte cleared his throat.  
  
"Rockman, I am by no means being nice to you. In fact I still hate you. Your brother however....."  
  
Rockman looked at Forte sharply but didn't say anything.  
  
"I connect with him for some reason. He is all alone even though he puts on a fake front. Like me. Only his is happy and mine is....." Forte stopped  
  
"Forte, why did you do that?" asked Rockman his voice quiet but harsh  
  
"I wanted revenge. But I took Netto's memories to make sure that he didn't know about you."  
  
Rockman's green stare intensified on Forte and Forte shifted uncomfortably. A very un-Forte-like thing to do.  
  
"He didn't know. But when he learned about you some of his memories came up in my mind. His dad missing his birthday. His dad leaving immediately after coming home after being away for 6 months. Others like that."  
  
"Why would you be connected to Netto-kun?" asked Rockman his voice and face emotionless.  
  
"I...I think that my program was only meant to take one set of memories. When I took Netto's I think I made a connection with him. He's so lonely. Even I didn't know that. I took yours but all they did was activate my program. Netto's were.....human. He has more emotion than Navi's. I think the emotion is in my programming now. I...... have never had emotion before......"  
  
Rockman looked at Forte shocked. "But your 'revenge on humans' thing?"  
  
"That was anger and confusion the only two emotions I have ever know. Now I feel...... more."  
  
Rockman looked at Forte. He looked sad. Almost forlorn. 'Don't kid yourself Rockman.' he chided himself 'It's a trap.'  
  
Just then Roll came up "Netto's awake if you want to see him."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Forte stood outside the doorway straining to hear every word. He wanted to make sure Netto was felling what he was.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Netto-kun?" asked Rockman quietly  
  
Netto turned his face towards the wall.  
  
"I know I should have told you. And I know why I didn't. And it's not just because papa told me not to....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Outside in the hallway Roll joined Forte. Forte raised his eyebrows but he didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I was afraid you would treat me different Netto-kun. If you found out. I mean before you would treat me as your best-friend. Once you even told me I was your best friend. That surprised me Netto-kun. You look on navis as other humans and not bits of replaceable data. But if you had known I was Saito...."  
  
"I would treat you differently and less as a friend." finished Netto  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Rockman." Netto turned over on the makeshift bed and looked at his friend "I don't think of you any differently in the sense that you are my brother. But I am also extremely hurt that you would not trust me enough to tell me something like this."  
  
"N-netto-kun...."  
  
"I am responsible on a level and you of all people should know this. I care and I would tell you anything. And I wish to think that you would do the same."  
  
Rockman looked at Netto. His eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. "Why didn't you tell me about papa not being around bothered you so much?"  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't a constant pain just when he said he couldn't come."  
  
"I see....."  
  
"But it happened so often..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Roll smiled and walked down the hall whistling a little tune. Forte stared at her then looked through the crack in the door. He saw the two brothers hugging.  
  
Forte quietly shut the door and followed Roll's path to nowhere down the hall whistling his own song.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto was in bed that night. Tossing and turning. He couldn't understand any of his dreams. And unknown to him a pair of red eyes watched him the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto was floating, intangible in a room. He looked down.  
  
"We can not delete him! He was created by us. He has our trust!"  
  
Another man with a dark complexion stood up. "He is too powerful. He must be put down."  
  
"We made him that way it's not his fault!"  
  
"Be that as it may. He can not continue the way he is."  
  
Netto saw Forte on the monitor of a computer. He had glowing bracelets around his hands and feet.  
  
"His power is in check!" yelled Cossack  
  
"I'm sorry. We must do this." The man pushed a button the screen and Netto watched in horror as 10 navis came at Forte. For the first time Forte looked up. He grinned and started to fight.  
  
Forte slashed at the nearest navi and he screamed himself into oblivion. Then he slammed another one through the chest. He did this to 9 of the navis untill the last one....  
  
Netto watched in horror as Forte's icon was slashed. He doubled over in pain but as the navi brought down his sword Forte's bracelets disappeared. The last navi was effulged in a bright fiery light.  
  
The man typed on his key board and Forte was suddenly frozen. Unable to move.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto looked around as the walls melted. He saw the scientist that the two had been describing. He seemed angry.  
  
There was Forte his red eyes empty. Netto realized he wasn't activated yet. Or so he thought.  
  
The Green haired robot known as Shuoyru looked at the blank navi and laughed.  
  
"We stole this design from a scientist known as Cossack Hakase. He had the potential to become the greatest navi ever known. We wiped his memories after he was put in cold sleep because of his power. We only left the feelings and memories of revenge."  
  
The man behind her smiled. "Good work my pet." he said. Netto realized it was Wily.  
  
"Not only that but as soon as his program is activated he will be able to absorb any navi's memories."  
  
"Not just any navi." said Wily "It has to be a master program navi."  
  
"Like Blues, or Rockman?" asked the Robot  
  
"Yes. But soon he will be the most powerful navi in existence." 


	9. The Shadow Comes

Netto sat up gasping and shaking. Forte looked at him with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked gently  
  
Netto nodded to shocked to speak.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Netto found his voice. "I-I saw Cossack and Wily and......"  
  
Forte smiled sadly. He remembered Cossack.  
  
Netto looked at Forte. "Did he really try to do that?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Delete you?"  
  
Forte sighed. "No," he said. Admitting it. Even to himself for the first time. "He wanted me to stay alive. I-I don't know what the other thought."  
  
Netto pondered this. "You just came to that conclusion didn't you."  
  
Forte's eyes widened and he looked at Netto. "Yes." he said finally.  
  
"I'm sorry, Forte-kun."  
  
Forte smiled. "I am too. Trust me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto and Rockman were on the balcony of the stadium looking into empty space.  
  
"Depressing ne?" asked Netto  
  
Rockman nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe that it was destroyed."  
  
"It's was like your home huh?" Netto's voice was soft  
  
Rockman nodded again. "But, it will come back. I'm sure that in the real world they are trying to get to us."  
  
Netto seemed to perk up at this thought. "Yeah, I bet papa is worried!"  
  
The boys continued to chat. And about an hour later Forte came out onto the balcony. He looked around and saw Rockman and Netto.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought...." He looked closer and saw that Netto was leaning on Rockman's shoulder, fast asleep.  
  
Rockman smiled. It's ok. He fell asleep about 5 minutes ago so it's good to have someone to talk to.  
  
Forte gave a small smile and sat down next to Rockman. The listened for awhile. Untill Netto started snoring.  
  
Rockman laughed. "That's, Netto. He can't even be quiet when he's asleep."  
  
Forte coughed and to Rockman it sounded like he was covering up a laugh.  
  
Soon Netto's snores ceased and he sniggled deeper into Rockman. Rockman looked puzzled.  
  
"He's remembering a time in the sci-labs. I think it's when he saw you."  
  
Rockman looked at Forte. "How?"  
  
"I.....have a connection. When he dreams I see them too. It's hard to explain."  
  
Rockman shook his head. "No, I have a connection with him too. When..... he pushed me out of the way of your....attack, he got really hurt. But then I remembered about Saito.BAT."  
  
"Saito.BAT?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a program that makes me, well me. And if I used it to it's full extent it would create a link between me and Netto-kun. And somehow it healed him."  
  
Forte nodded knowingly. "Yeah. I think taking Netto's memories made our link."  
  
Rockman laughed softly. "So Netto-kun has two people in his head."  
  
This time Forte didn't hide it. "Yeah." he laughed.  
  
And after that and unspoken friendship formed between the two navis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shadow slid along the walls. He was abandoned once. Then again! Why was this happening? Why was the boy so special.......  
  
The intangible form watched silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto woke up the next day and yawned.  
  
"Good morning Netto-kun." said a ghostly voice.  
  
"Good morning Magicman!" said the brunette happily.  
  
He got up. "Where Rockman?"  
  
"He's with Forte. They are talking at the battle field."  
  
"Thanks!" Netto dashed off in search of his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As the brunette ran a slow shadow followed him. But soon he ran out into the sun and the shadow couldn't follow.  
  
"I need a new body and this boy seems perfect. He is full of doubt and sadness....."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning!" Netto yelled over the field.  
  
Rockman and Forte looked up at his voice. Both smiled and waved.  
  
Netto caught up to them. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Were trying to find out what made Forte the way he was." said Rockman  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Netto  
  
"I wasn't supposed to have a personality to begin with. After Wily re- activated me I was not meant to have anything but a thirst for power."  
  
"So" Rockman continued "We think maybe a virus took over his systems and made him have the feeling of revenge. We also think this might be why he kept his memory of Cossack-Hakase."  
  
Netto nodded. "I think that might be true but didn't Wily say he didn't know who Forte was?"  
  
Forte shook his head. "No, that was a ploy to throw you off his track."  
  
"Oh." Rockman and Forte facefaulted.  
  
"Maybe Blues will know more." said Rockman  
  
Netto nodded. "Good idea."  
  
As the threesome went into the stadium Netto fell behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
My chance....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto felt a cold rush go up his spine. Then he didn't feel at all. He heard a dark voice croon in his mind.  
  
"I finally have you. Hikari Netto....." 


	10. More Angsty Stuff

At first the navi's didn't notice Netto's change. He still talked, albeit not as often and he still joked around, just his jokes were no longer funny.  
  
Rockman and Forte both noticed the change. Forte more so. He wondered, thinking if possibly....  
  
"No. It wouldn't happen to a human..." he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In Netto's mind he slowly became a prisoner in his own thoughts. He actually felt himself loosing control of his body, he just didn't realize what was happening.  
  
The dark presence made himself known by helping the boy sort out his thoughts about his dad and Rockman. Only the shadow couldn't seem to take over his thoughts!  
  
"Manipulating Forte and Pharohman was so easy!" it thought "But this boy refuses to think poorly of his dad. Even though all the broken promises all the lies....."  
  
Netto started to be aware of what was going on. He didn't like the way that his thought turned to bad things. He started to rebel pushing the dark into the corner of his mind trying to forget what had dominated his thoughts.  
  
"Damn human. He doesn't even deserve to be my pawn. He still rebels. No more time for coaxing this body is mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto had been sitting in a corner by himself trying to sort out the fake thoughts from his true ones.  
  
He felt the cold shiver go down his spine and the rush in his head and then.....  
  
He felt nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto's consciousness awoke in his mind trying vainly to push back the darkness. He heard his own voice echo through the emptiness.  
  
"Hikari, your body is mine. It's no use. Try as you might my power far exceeds your own. Time for my revenge on all of the net...."  
  
Netto realized what he said in a flash. "Darkman's plot...."  
  
"Very perceptive of you." Netto gave a start as he realized that the thing could read his mind.  
  
"Yes. I manipulated Darkman into bringing you into the net. I knew it would destroy most of it. Although I never dreamed you could get Forte to push me out. I have manipulated many navi's."  
  
Netto sulked.  
  
"Heh, such a little kid. Your mind may be able to stand up to me but not your body. Now Pharohman was particularly easy to manipulate. As soon as he was created I entered his body by way of a virus. But your damned grandpa just had to interfere. Then Forte came."  
  
Netto perked up at these words.  
  
"Ah, Forte. I didn't even need to manipulate him. His mind was already full of distrust. The humans tried to delete him and I saved him. His power became my own."  
  
Netto tried to shield the terrible noise of the laughter.  
  
And Rockman. He had the most potential. His body full of power, his mind full of doubt. Then you came along. You just had to interfere again, didn't you! I once again returned to Forte as he fled into the robot Shuyrou."  
  
Rockman rounded the corner and noticed his brother was talking to himself.  
  
"You Hikari's always messing things up. Your grandpa, your dad with his stupid programs for net's better society. And you. You and your conscience. Well I have control of you now, and I plan to take full advantage of it."  
  
Rockman's eyes widened and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Forte.  
  
"Shhhhh, it can't know we are here. He has full control over Netto."  
  
Netto's body swung around and stared straight at Forte and Rockman.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto's eyes were cold as they scanned over Forte and Rockman.  
  
"So you two pathetic navis are here to stop me?"  
  
Rockman shuddered. He had never heard Netto talk like that.  
  
Forte's voice lashed out angrily. "Why did you go after the boy!"  
  
Netto laughed. A harsh cruel sound. "This boy? Because he was there. Not to mention, he isn't composed of data. Which means that I can use this body to rebuild the net. With his little computer and the fact that you can't follow me I can do whatever I want!"  
  
Rockman stared at him, terrified. "Netto-kun?"  
  
"Your little brat of a brother is not here. Just like "Forte-kun" wasn't there. Just like, Pharohman wasn't there."  
  
Rockman's horrified gaze sank into a glare. "Why did you do this!?"  
  
"I just wanted to control the net by myself. No more no less. I can do anything by myself once I get my own body. And right now, this is the perfect one. As well as, even if he is human, I still have my power."  
  
"Netto" snapped his fingers and he disappeared.  
  
"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman ran to the spot where his brother once stood. 


	11. Links

Netto once again woke up in the darkness. He was dazed and dimly he realized he couldn't move. He looked up as a shadow came in.  
  
"Heh, looks like your body still needs to sleep. Ah, well, too bad I guess this won't be quite as easy as I thought."  
  
Netto saw the shadow and he tried to get up. But whatever was keeping him down kept him there. The shadow gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"You can't fight my power. I own this body, you will never force me out."  
  
Netto glared then he seemed to relax.  
  
"Much better."  
  
As soon as Netto felt the bonds loosen he wrenched his conscious free and threw himself at the shadow. His conscious slipped through the shadow and he landed back into the darkness......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rockman, please talk coherently." said Sharkman  
  
"N-n-netto....h-he...."  
  
Forte looked into empty space but opened his mouth. He never looked at the navis.  
  
"Netto's body has been taken over by a manipulative virus. Though his body is not data I think it found some other way in. I'm not sure how."  
  
"Manipulative virus?" asked Blues  
  
"Yes, it was developed at sci-labs. Since it can "manipulate" programs it was hoped to be used as spy ware. But after the first was made he nearly destroyed the sci-labs. Through the power of Pharohman."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Blues  
  
"I let my body be taken over to get my revenge on those who....hurt me. But after I couldn't gain control back I became suspicious. I managed to get into it's memory files and find out what had happened."  
  
"Do you know how to get it out?" asked Elecman  
  
"Yes...... but you might not like it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto once again "woke up" this time he was bonded against the "wall" of the unreal place.  
  
"Ahhhh, the brat is awake."  
  
The shadow came in and glided over to Netto.  
  
Netto glared at it "Why the hell did you take over my body? I'm only a human aren't I?"  
  
The dark wrapped around Netto's mouth gagging him.  
  
"Please shut up. I took over your body for specific reasons. And since your body needs some more sleep I think I might tell you."  
  
Netto settled for glaring at the thing.  
  
The shadow laughed and his body began to morph. Netto's eyes looked in horror as he stared at himself. It walked over and placed a inhumanly cold hand under Netto's chin and lifted his face up to eyes level.  
  
"You, my friend, are going to witness the end of the world and net with me. And then you will watch me rebuild it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto stared into his doubled bottomless eyes. But when it had human eyes he could see some things there. Of course there was malice and hate but he also saw pain and fear.  
  
The thing felt Netto scan him and he quickly became a shadow again. Then Netto felt the cold slip once again. The shadow faded.  
  
"Looks like you woke up. Good, time to start!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto's body woke up on the floating bit of data that had become his bed. The shadow smirked.  
  
"As good a place as any." he said and started to de-materialize the data untill it became nothing but zeros and ones. Then he healed the binary in his hands and began to manipulate it. After about a half hour of work he sat in a throne.  
  
He sat into it and smirked. Calling more data to him he continued to work slowly making a binary copy of the key to the nuclear code.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forte closed his eyes and began to call data to him.  
  
"Forte...." Rockman began  
  
"Shhhh..." Blues put his hand on Rockman's shoulder and pointed to Forte. "He has an idea."  
  
Forte had gotten enough data and started to rearrange it. When he was done a rock slab was in front of him.  
  
"I can make these and we can follow Netto."  
  
The other navis nodded.  
  
"Ummmm, Forte. Before when you talked about Netto and getting the shadow out...."  
  
Forte sighed but did not look at her.  
  
"The shadow will stay within Netto untill either he drives him out himself or...."  
  
"Or...." said the others.  
  
"Or we would have to kill Netto."  
  
There was a collective gasp as Forte finished the second sentence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadow felt his host's fingers slip through the data. Able to actually feel the data was intriguing to the shadow. He didn't know what hot or cold really felt like. After the world was his he planned to use the body to his fullest advantage.  
  
Keeping the code in place was hard and tiring and soon he felt the body begin to sag.  
  
He sighed and went inside to let the body rest.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I guess you tire out easily."  
  
Netto glared at the thing.  
  
"Heh, how on earth do you live with such a pathetic body?"  
  
Netto felt the gag loosen and he was able to talk. Not that he wanted to....  
  
"Oh come on! I'm just curious..."  
  
Netto glared.  
  
"Fine, fine have it your way. But I'd like to know more about my host Hikari Netto. And I have more than one way of finding things out."  
  
Netto watched the shadow become him and he saw the cool fingers touch his temples. Then he felt nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Forte and Rockman collapsed clutching their heads.  
  
"H-he has found... our links...." gasped Forte.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Interesting...." thought the shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The shadow went around exploring the binary of the links. Only causing Rockman and Forte to be in more agony.  
  
"So this is why you have hope."  
  
Netto watched the evil thing wandering around in the dark abyss.  
  
"This is why I couldn't take over your soul. Huh! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Netto stared at the shadow frightened by his sudden emotion change.  
  
The shadow took on Netto's form and viciously ripped the binary apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The navis looked on in horror as Forte and Rockman collapsed. 


	12. More is Revealed

Netto himself was very aware of the pain going through his own soul. Even if he didn't have a body he could still feel pain. Specifically his brother's pain.  
  
Netto wasn't aware of much more bedsides his doppelganger laughing at his weakness.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Roll had finally gotten the navis under control. She took charge and (to the disapproval of Blues and Sharkman) formed two search parties.  
  
"Netto-kun is gone. And it seems that the shadow knows how to manipulate him."  
  
"Thank you captain obvious." said Elecman under his breath.  
  
Roll gave him a glare that even subdued Skullman who was standing next to him.  
  
"We must find him for his and Rockman's sake." she continued.  
  
Rockman and Forte lay on the hard packed ground still unconscious. Blue's did not fail to notice that she omitted Forte's name.  
  
"I want the first search party to go north for two hours. No more no less. I can't risk anyone getting lost."  
  
Coloredman, Glyde and Blues nodded.  
  
"The second team will go south with the same directions."  
  
Iceman, Skullman and Magicman nodded as well.  
  
"Ok, move out!"  
  
Iceman went to the south exit and put his hand on the edge of the door. An ice bridge flew out and went ahead untill they couldn't see it. There was steam as the liquid virus started to eat through the ice.  
  
"Hurry!" said Iceman in his tiny voice.  
  
On the north end Coloredman had his own plan.  
  
"TAMA!" the Ball shot out and landed in the soupy mixture. Coloredman jumped on it. Then he made another one and jumped to that as well. Blues followed landing graceful on each dotted sphere.  
  
Glyde simply took flight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roll sighed and she saw them go off. She went over to Rockman and took his hand.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you." she whispered  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto groaned. His head was on fire. Or it would have been, if he had his body. Still the pain was there.  
  
The shadow laughed.  
  
"Amazing, I have never seen a link so strong. The one you two share as brothers is simply the strangest thing I have ever seen. As well as the most pathetic."  
  
Netto shot him a look that rivaled Roll's. "He is my brother! I don't care what you say. I don't care what I might have thought at the beginning. He is family and I care for him as much as I did to begin with! No, Now I care for him even more. And our link proves that!"  
  
"Love!" the laugh was cold "Love, trust, faith, such powerful words. Yet I destroyed it in a matter of seconds! Not to mention the link with Forte. One hit! That's all it took. Don't make me laugh with your speeches. You body is mine to use and manipulate."  
  
Then the shadow disappeared. Netto felt his body get up. Then he heard his voice echo through the dark.  
  
"I own you, Hikari Netto."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rockman awoke suddenly. He heard the words. His brother was being tortured!  
  
"Ottuo...."  
  
Rockman looked down and saw Roll who had fallen asleep on him. He carefully squirmed out from underneath her and stood up. He started as he saw a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the scarlet eyes of Forte.  
  
"You know where he is?"  
  
Rockman nodded. "I managed to tap into the shadow's binary makeup. I found the coordinates. But he is far away."  
  
Forte nodded. "I expected as much. Do you have both coordinates?"  
  
Rockman looked down. "No, only the longitude."  
  
Forte smiled. "Good, because I have the latitude."  
  
Rockman looked up at Forte and smiled. "Ok let's go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They went to the east door and prepared to lave.  
  
"Wait!" a voice traveled down the hall.  
  
Rockman and Forte turned around to see Elecman running towards them.  
  
"Elecman, what are you doing here!" asked Rockman  
  
"Netto saved my life. Now I get to repay that debt. Besides, I've grown more fond of that kid than I'd care to admit."  
  
Rockman allowed himself a soft chuckle. "Ok, you can come. Being in debt to Netto is not good."  
  
Even Forte managed to smile at this.  
  
"Ok time to go!" said Rockman as he opened the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inside of the electric forcefield that Elecman was making to keep the virus out Forte and Rockman worked hard to find the right coordinates.  
  
"I think that it's that way." said Rockman pointing north.  
  
"But my data says it's that way." said Forte pointing west  
  
Elecman sighed and shut his eyes. This could take a while.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Netto sighed feeling very bored. Oh sure, he was terrified to be a prisoner in his own mind to begin with but after 3 days of doing nothing but hanging off a non-existent wall he had become very bored.  
  
He was even bored enough to start to annoy the shadow but he still only did that under dire circumstances.  
  
Not like he didn't have every excuse to do so. It seemed all the shadow wanted to do was build whatever it was building and torment Netto.  
  
That's all it did.  
  
And Netto hated it.  
  
He once again tried to find the link but it was useless. The data was completely destroyed by the shadow. Still Netto found bits and pieces of it. He also found out how to manipulate binary, all it was, was zeros and one right?  
  
And so continued Netto's perseverance for three days, while outside the shadow was doing who-knows-what with his body.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The shadow planned this from the very beginning. Even when he was just another virus looking for a host. Of course the host he came across was Pharohman.  
  
The most powerful navi ever.  
  
And so he took over Pharohman's systems as soon as he was activated. He started on his plan but those damned scientists just HAD to freeze Pharohman's frame.  
  
But it was during the 30 year stasis period that the Shadow had grown. Eliminating all possible traces of personality data or physical data he morphed himself into the perfect being. One that could create, destroy and manipulate anything.  
  
All he needed was a chance....  
  
Then the seal on Pharohman was broken!  
  
But it wasn't meant to be and the shadow had fled as soon as Pharohman's data started to crumble.  
  
And so the shadow wandered the net, ruined and on the verge of pixilation. And he came across a navi just as poor as he.  
  
Forte  
  
The shadow had gone to Forte and coaxed him, not that he needed much persuasion. It turned out humans had almost destroyed him.  
  
Perfect  
  
Thus Forte became his new toy. Destroying the net by turning it back into it's basic binary.  
  
Then the perfect vessel came along.  
  
Rockman, his systems almost destroyed with the bugs that were eating him. But the shadow invaded him and gave him the strength needed to control his new style. Then he took over.  
  
It was quite simple really. Then he used Rockman's frame to destroy the net. And he actually succeeded. But then  
  
Netto Hikari came.  
  
The program in Rockman revolted and kicked him out. And once again the shadow was nothing more than it's name.  
  
So he went back to Forte, and together they fled into the robot and bided their time. And Darkman came. The shadow manipulated him through Forte, finally gaining his trust.  
  
Once Netto was in the net the data transfer overloaded and made the net to destroy itself. Then it was a simple matter of using Forte's body the do what he finished to do. After some revenge of course.  
  
But no. Netto got Forte to kick out the shadow, on his own free will!  
  
The damned Hikari's! Be it Netto, Yuuichirou or Tadashi one or the other was always there to make things worse.  
  
But the tables were turned now. The little brat was putty in his hands. All he needed was to slip in and take over.  
  
But still the brat resisted.  
  
Heh, Netto had an admirable spirit but he was just another stepping stone to the ultimate goal.  
  
The destruction of the net was only the first step. With out the net, the human world would cease to function, the he could write a program to let him control all of the warhead areas. That way he could wipe the sorry human race off the face of the planet.  
  
Then he could recreate the net, making his own utopia with no one being suppressed by humans or any other species.  
  
His utopia.  
  
His  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elecman, Rockman and Forte hid behind a binary shell watching the boy manipulate data.  
  
"There he is." said Rockman  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. And now it ends

The three navi's watched the boy in the throne playing with the binary. It was strange to see Netto with that look of concentration on his face.  
  
Rockman looked extremely worried and Forte and Elecman weren't better off. Finally after about 4 hours Netto or whatever was possessing him left and the boy fell asleep.  
  
"Okay, we need a plan." said Rockman  
  
"Well can he actually do anything? I mean he is a human after all." said Elecman.  
  
"He is manipulating binary. For all we know he could have anything with him. Binary can become anyone or anything." said Forte with a hint of worry.  
  
Rockman punched the bolder that had become his temporary shelter. "Why can't we do anything!" he hissed "I feel so useless!"  
  
Forte nodded. "I know but for now we have to help him by staying low."  
  
Rockman sighed "I know. It still hurts though."  
  
Netto felt the Shadow come in before he even realized what was going on. He saw the dark shape slither in barely even recognizable from the dark surrounding him. He grew and morphed into his favorite form to torment Netto with. Namely his own body.  
  
Netto watched his double pace the dark abyss. He vaguely wondered why he didn't fall since there seemed to be nothing to act as a floor.  
  
"It's almost time." he smiled  
  
"Time for what?" Netto asked  
  
"You'll see soon enough." was all it simply said  
  
'Good' thought Netto 'Maybe this means he won't torment me all night.'  
  
But the shadow had other plans. "Oh by the way, you know your precious brother and his friends are out there? They hope to save you. It was quite amusing to listen to them today while I worked. It seems they actually really think they can save you! Isn't that great!"  
  
Netto just scowled.  
  
The Shadow lifted an eyebrow. "Oh you don't find it amusing? Really, I thought you had a better sense of humor than that."  
  
Netto's scowl only deepend.  
  
"Well whatever. I am almost done. In fact I really think it will take only one more day. Then I can finally bring this pathetic world to it's knees."  
  
The shadow spent the remainder of the night chiding Netto, while outside the navi's formed a plan.  
  
Only the plan relied on the element of surprise. Something they did not have.  
  
And the shadow knew this perfectly well.  
  
Netto woke up. He blinked as he saw the artificial sun shining down on him. He felt.... warm.  
  
He stretched amazed that he had control of his own body. He didn't remember much. just falling asleep listening to the Shadow's drabble.  
  
He yawned and stretched. He realized that the Shadow had been having his body sleep in a chair. All his muscles were horribly cramped.  
  
He looked around in wonder thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Okay, he's up." said Elecman who was on lookout.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Rockman?" asked Forte showing more emotion than he intended.  
  
Rockman nodded.  
  
"Okay go!" said a voice.  
  
It was only untill later that all three would realize none of them had said it.  
  
The shadow enjoyed playing with them. The idiots were so easy to manipulate. All he had to do was put himself in a bit of binary and yell two words and their plan came crashing down on them.  
  
Ahhhhh, today was so much fun. And it would end with the biggest most triumphant moment of his life.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Netto tried to see in the glare of the sunlight. After being in the dark for three days his eyes couldn't see much.  
  
He heard two words, something like "Okay go." but it wasn't the words that scared him it was the voice.  
  
The voice that had haunted him for days and the voice that would haunt him for years to come.   
  
Netto had little time to react as he was caught in a great bear hug. He fought it but realized his body wasn't at it's normal functioning level.  
  
'I guess sitting for days won't do much for strength.' he thought ruefully  
  
"Give us back Netto!" a harsh voice demanded.  
  
"I AM Netto!" he said trying to figure out who it was.  
  
"Yeah, right. Tell us what you did with him."  
  
Netto stopped struggling and finally placed the voice.  
  
"Rockman?" he asked  
  
"Y- Netto-kun?"  
  
The scene was playing out beautifully. Just a bit more, it was almost done and those idiots had bought the time for him.  
  
Almost.  
  
Just a bit more.   
  
Done.

While Netto was held in his bear hug the Shadow completed the final code to the nuclear fusion key. He now had access to every single nuclear bomb in existence.  
  
While Netto tried to convince the navi's he was himself the final encoding was made to the key. Still, he wondered if it would work as only Netto could use the key. How could he get the brat to use it? He could take over but, Netto was slowly gaining strength, he might find out how to throw him out of his mind.  
  
He could take over another navi, but then the might just delete themselves.  
  
No, he needed a fool proof plan on how to get Netto to use the key.  
  
Maybe, just maybe.  
  
He could make a body of his own.  
  
Why not? There was so much junk data it would be easy to fuse his own body, the soupy mixture was easy to manipulate. All he needed was a few more minutes. But he also had to be in control.  
  
Maybe not as easy as he thought.  
  
He appeared in Netto's conscious and took over. It worked seamlessly.  
  
"If you are Netto-kun then where is the shadow?"  
  
'Netto' blinked. He forgot the navi's were trying to figure out it was Netto.  
  
"I-I don't know." he quickly improvised an answer. "I remember falling asleep then waking up here."  
  
He was facing the three navi's so he put his hands behind his back and pretended to wring his hands. The junk data slipped in and out of his hands freely.  
  
"So, then is he still in you?" asked Forte  
  
"Ummmmm...." he dodged the questions easily.  
  
The data had almost formed, once dropped it would collect all the data around it and make a suitable body.  
  
"You are not answering the question." said Forte calmly  
  
Almost there.....  
  
"NETTO!" Rockman yelled, almost on the verge of panic.  
  
Done!  
  
He let the small magnet data ball fall into the mixture. Then he jumped out of the way landing with ease behind the other navis. The data started to clump and pull it's self together. The three friends could only watch in horror as the monstrous ball of data got larger and larger. Soon it was as big as the Gabcom building. Then it started to meld it's self. Pulling, twisting, shaping and reforming untill a big back monstrous shadow with no definite shape stood there.  
  
When the three navi's got their wits they turned to look at him. He raised Netto's hand in farewell and left his body.  
  
Rockman saw a black mist leave Netto's body. Then he saw Netto collapse. He ran forward and caught him.  
  
"Netto-kun! Open your eyes!"  
  
Forte and Elecman saw the black mist enter the monstrosity the just saw created.  
  
For a minute Rockman held his half conscious brother while waiting for something to happen.  
  
The big black shadow started to shape the top into something of a head. Soon two red eyes and a gaping mouth were seen.   
  
While this happened Netto became fully aware. "R-rockman?"   
  
Rockman's attention was soon diverted to his little brother.   
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
The joy of reunion was short lived.  
  
"So, you are awake! Good, I need you alive for now. Who knows, maybe i'll let you all live! Just to see your pain as I destroy your world."  
  
If Netto would have not been currently so terrified by the huge black shape looming over him he would have quipped about how clichéd that line was.  
  
Then he reached down and wrapped a tendril of black ink around Netto. Netto screamed and Rockman grabbed onto his brother.  
  
Forte and Elecman both grabbed on in turn and before anyone could do anything they were inside the blackness.  
  
"an.... Rockman! Please wake up!"  
  
Rockman woke up to Netto's shaking. !" the last thought hit him like a thunder bolt.  
  
Netto sat back. They were in a big shapeless room. It almost seemed like they were floating.  
  
Forte and Elecman looked at the brother's.  
  
Netto was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry Rockman! I didn't mean for things to happen like this."   
  
All the emotion Netto had held back for three days to give the shadow no leverage cam bursting out. Rockman held him as he sobbed. After what seemed like an hour Netto's sobbs subsided and he fell asleep.  
  
Forte smiled. "He's been through so much yet, he never broke down once in front of the shadow. Which is more than I can say for myself."  
  
Rockman nodded. "Yeah. I just hope he will be okay."  
  
"I'm sure everyone is fine for the time being." said Elecman. "But I have a better question. Where the hell are we?"

Rockman and Forte pondered his question. In the empty black room there was nothing but a pulsing black abyss. It didn't even seem that they were in the right dimension.  
  
Rockman just sighed and continued to hold his brother. Whether for his comfort or his own he really didn't know.  
  
Forte and Elecman tried to move around but they couldn't seem to even be able to walk let alone explore. They were just there, not really able to do anything.  
  
After about three hours Netto finally woke up. He was confused at first but then all his memories came back. He looked scared and was glad for his brother's strong arms around him. After putting everything together in his mind he settled for burying his face into his brother's chest.   
  
Rockman was surprised by the sudden show of emotion but didn't say anything. He quietly tightened his grip and sighed.   
  
Forte and Elecman felt a little out of place as they watched the two siblings comfort each other. After about ten minutes of this they felt a huge jolt.  
  
"Well, well, well. I believe it's time to finish this once and for all." said a monstrous voice.   
  
Before anyone had time to react the inky blackness depleted beneath them and they fell.  
  
Where they fell no one knew, it seemed that they just slowed down and floated there. Netto looked up and saw a huge black, thing right above him.  
  
The thing grinned. Well, Netto felt the presence of a grin, he shivered that it could still toy with his emotions like that.  
  
"So, it's come down to this. You and me. You know that currently you are the only one who can use the key to open everything up. I didn't mean for it to happen that way but oh well." he said this like he was saying he forgot to pick something up at the store.  
  
"Oh, and while we went on out little trip look who I found!" He lifted his shapeless tendrils that were supposed to pass as hands.   
  
To the foursome's horror a junk data pile appeared and within it's inky depths was all the navi's that they had left at the battle arena.  
  
"Looks like they were trying to find you. Well, I guess in a way they did."  
  
Roll tried to yell something that no one could hear, she looked terrified and it seemed they couldn't move.  
  
"Isn't it sad? And in a few hours their data will be disintegrated into the junk data." the red eyes narrowed and were filled with a malice that made even Forte shiver.   
  
Netto had never been so angry in his life. This, thing, had taken almost everything away from him. And now he was hurting his friends and was going to try and kill the ones in the real world.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Netto whispered the word but for some reason everyone could hear it.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the Shadow  
  
"Why?"  
  
Netto looked up at it with hatred in his brown eyes. Rockman had never seen Netto look like that, it scared him a little.  
  
"Revenge. That's why, everything, every problem in this damn world revolves around revenge. That's the reason."  
  
Netto didn't do anything for a second, then he walked over to the junk data prison that held the navis. He put his hand on it and........  
  
It disintegrated.   
  
All the navi's fell out of the prison and "landed" on what was to be the floor of the abyss. If you could call it that.   
  
"Oh, smart boy. Looks like you realize what you can do now. A human, in the cyber world. Such complex data, with the ability to manipulate anything. Too bad you can't do anything about it now!" he shot a black tendril out and tried to grab Netto. Only, it was stopped by the WWW navi's attacks.  
  
"Netto-kun! Over here." Roll grabbed his hand and pulled him over away from the battle.  
  
"This is out battle now kid." said Elecman   
  
Netto could only stare.  
  
Every single navi used his or her power to the fullest ability and hit the black mass with all they had.  
  
Not even the shadow could do anything about the power of the attack. But it mattered little, he was where he needed to be and he had what he needed. Only one more component was needed.  
  
A black mist flew out of the dark now disintegrating mass. It flew into the ground and soon the very place they were standing on started to swim. A voice echoed around them reverberating off of nothing.  
  
"So, you thought you could defeat me in a world where any medium could become my body? Are you stupid?" he laughed the cold sound making the navi's and lone human wince.  
  
"It's time to start this!" Without much warning a wave of black material shot out of the ground and wrapped it's self around every being in the area. No one could escape and as the grip tightened they could almost feel their data slip away.  
  
"NO!" Netto fought, hard. He refused to see his friends die and he refused to be defeated by the shadow.  
  
Netto grabbed the tendril and squeezed his eyes shut. "Leave them ALONE!"  
  
The half deleted navi's were let go and dropped to the ground, their data streaming back into them.  
  
"Is that how you want it? Very well." The tendril squeezed Netto and mercilessly pulled _something_ out of him.  
  
Netto's yell was all that could be heard for a long time. Rockman couldn't move because his program was still not all there. He had never felt so helpless in his life.  
  
Finally the shadow stopped. The tendril loosened but did not let go. Instead it incased Netto in a secretion similar to that of the junk data Roll and the others were in earlier.  
  
"Now, it's finally time to finish my plan."

Netto again found himself in darkness. But this time there it was absolute, so dark and never ending......  
  
For a few second Netto wondered if he was dead untill his body jolted in a pain that would never come to the dead, and it really shouldn't have been for the living either.  
  
As Netto was in this state of shock the Shadow finally opened up the final encryption code to the nuclear base.  
  
"All Humans will go." Rockman felt the smile, rather than saw it, and he wished he didn't. The feeling of cold washed over him, but he felt a small warmth.  
  
"Netto-kun....." whispered Rockman   
  
Then Rockman ran and leapt right into the Shadow, plunging himself into it's core. There he found his brother semi-conscious and seemingly half dead.  
  
"Netto-kun, are you okay? Please answer me!"  
  
"Nii-san, the Shadow can't manipulate the data without a human program without me, stop him from doing this. Please, shoot me."  
  
Rockman kinda floated there for a second and then without thinking punched Netto as hard as he could.   
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?! Why the hell would I do that? Netto you are the only one on this planet that truly sees me and has seen me as an equal. Now get your head out of your butt and focus, we can get though this!"  
  
Netto was wide eyed and blinking then he grinned. "Aw, what I just said sounded like something out of a bad movie huh?"  
  
Rockman laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Rockman. Still. how do you think we can get out of here?"   
  
"Listen to me very carefully." he said   
  
Roll saw Rockman jump in after Netto and started panic.  
  
"What! He's gonna get deleted, he can't help anyone that way! Why did he do that?"  
  
Forte put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "Just believe for a second that he knows what he's doing. The bond between those two is stronger than you think."  
  
Roll glared at Forte marveling at how much he had changed then looked at the Shadow finishing the final take over program.  
  
"Be safe Rockman."   
  
"Okay Netto-kun, are you ready?"   
  
"You sure this will work?"  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
"Wow, I certainly feel reassured."  
  
"3, 2, 1...."  
  
"Cross Fusion!"  
  
The Cross Fusion this time around was even stronger than the times before. It was almost certainly the help of the link that Rockman had opened.   
  
"Charge Shot!"  
  
The shot ripped through the gelatinous goo of the shadow and ended up right were Rockman said it would.  
  
It ended up right in the nuclear code.  
  
Now the way Rockman explained it, this would set off one of two chain reactions, one being that it would activate the code and destroy human kind and the other being that it would destroy the code and it would collapse of it's self bringing the Shadow with it and hopefully rebuilding the NetCity codes.  
  
Either way it was crucial to get out of the way. Unfortunately for both Netto could no longer hold Cross Fusion and they ended up almost swimming out of the now rapidly deteriorating pile of goo.  
  
The Shadow's code was being deleted as it fell into the small black hole that was forming, however he did not yell in anguish, or even laugh manically, he said nothing.  
  
Netto and Rockman landed a safe distance away from the black hole and saw the explosion that scattered the codes back out into the net world.  
  
"I will never do that again." said Netto  
  
Rockman laughed "Agreed."  
  
The navi's came over and helped the two up. "Well it looks like humans will have to rebuild Net City." said Glyde looking at all the junk data strewn everywhere.  
  
"At least they have all the codes needed." said Blues  
  
"So everything is gonna be okay?" asked Netto  
  
"Let's hope so." said Rockman  
  
"Good, now can I go home now?"   
  
"Anything you say little bother."


End file.
